


Jealousy, Thy name is Stark-Rogers.

by RvW



Series: Puppy Love & Papa Bears [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Basically everyone has no chill, F/M, Harry Osborn is a little shit, Jealous Avengers, Jealous Harry, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Parksborn, Superfamily (Marvel), Witty Norman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvW/pseuds/RvW
Summary: Tony and Steve had no problem with their little baby boy getting along with others, especially with kids his age.But the way Peter gets excited or pays more attention to Harry than them.Well, who wouldn't feel jealous?Or4 moments where Steve and Tony got jealous of Harry Osborn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This fic is just a practice draft for myself so that I don't forget how to write stories. Not really a good way to put it when you're actually facing a writer's block while doing another fiction before this, oops. But, I do love Andrew Garfield, I find him to be the cutest guy out there. And I was looking forward to writing a cute story about Harry / Peter. Because, let's be honest here. There isn't enough love for these cuties!
> 
> So I hope everyone likes this, and please please send a comment or two about it. I'd like to know what you think, hat I could do for the next chapter, or if something should be different. Anything helps. So hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Bye!

 

 

Tony Stark was a very proud man. In his teens, he made headlines for his gifted mind and ingenuity that rivaled others his age. But his mind wasn't the only thing he was proud of. Oh no. He had charisma that demanded attention. His presence could make a loud party pause just to marvel at his arrival. He had looks, brain, and charm to win anyone over. He was electric. Dangerous, striking, and attractive.

 

And now that electrifying man was hosting a party in his tower to show off his latest pride and joy. Some would have pictured it to be a new mineral discovery, or even new lines of machinery courtesy of Stark Industries. But the man was showing off something greater. He was introducing the world to his and Steve's sweet little boy, Peter. When you think of Tony Stark, the line that follows is genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. In no way during the mention of that line it says parental, doting, smitten father. But there he was, Tony Stark grinning ear-to-ear proudly showing off his precious baby boy in his arms to his friends and business associates.

 

Tony was a proud daddy. He had the cutest little boy in the whole world. (Really, Tony?) (Shut up, Steve.) His boy had big brown doe-eyes, hair that curls in every angle, and the sweetest smile that just melts him to mush. When the boy gets older he'll definitely be stunner for sure!

 

* * *

 

 

The party continued and after meeting a few of Tony's colleagues, Peter became very quiet and bashful. He prefers to hide himself behind his daddy's legs. Tony just finds it to be very adorable, and so did the others.

 

"Oh, he's such a sweetie! I could just eat him up!" said a lady in gray. When she tried to give Peter a peck on the cheek, he squeaked and burrowed his face into Tony's pants.

 

Tony chuckled at that.

 

"Sorry about that, Petey here is still getting used to having so many people in the tower." Which was true. Peter did prefer the company of his parents or his aunts and uncles in the Avengers.

 

"Then perhaps he should learn a thing or two from my Harold"

 

Tony looked from the lady to where the voice was coming from. He sees a man approaching, dressed to his best (well not as HIS best as Tony Stark, that's for sure). Tony was not surprised by the sight he saw. The man was none other than his long time business rival, Norman Osborn. And it appears that he wasn't alone. Following suit behind him was a much smaller figure. Upon further examination, he noticed that the boy was probably twice his son's age. He had pale blond hair that was styled professionally to the side and blue eyes that could be staring you down. Those were not the eyes a 5 year old should have.

 

He wasn't aware when, but Tony somehow  brought Peter closer to his side. As if he was protecting his baby from big scary vultures. Well, for Norman's sake that would've been a compliment. Both men smiled in a somewhat friendly way and gave each other a firmer than normal handshake.

 

"Osborn"

 

"Stark"

 

"To what do I owe the surprise?" Tony asked while batting his lashes innocently. Norman huffed at him mockingly.

"I was invited, Stark. Seems to me your memory isn't as what it used to be" Norman sneered.

 

Both men chuckled. Despite Tony looking perfectly calm and flashing his best grin at his rival, he was internally seething. The man wasn't a rival for nothing. He enjoys taunting Stark any chance he could get, and he loves seeing his feathers ruffle. Tony could feel a vein popping in his head. He's really doing his best to not show how Osborn is getting on his nerves. If this was what the future of his son and Norman's is going to be, he better leave before things turned sour.

 

"Sorry Normie, but the brain's been doing a lot of work lately. You know, tinkering for a cleaner future, discovering how to use new minerals I've found, and being a good-looking strategic leader for the Avengers is not an easy job" Tony answered cockily. Tony felt very impressed with himself, but Norman just rolled his eyes at that. Better make a move now before he retaliates with a clever remark.

 

"Would love to chat with you more Normie, but Peter's feeling a little tuckered out right now" Norman quirked his eyebrow at him.

 

"Seems the opposite to me" Norman replied, his eyes as well as Tony's looked down to find Peter and Harry engaging in a friendly conversation. Well, some kind of conversation. Peter was still holding on to his daddy's leg, but was giving the Osborn heir a bashful smile and waved his little hand. Harold, in return, nodded at the little boy and gave him a warm friendly smile. When he noticed the adults looking at him and Peter, he straightened himself and extended his hand to greet the man in front of him.

 

"Nice to meet you, Mr Stark. My name is Harold Osborn" Tony smiled in return and shook the boy's hand.

 

"Nice to meet you too, kid. How old are you by the way?" Tony asked. 

 

"I'm five years old, sir. Is he your son?" Harold asked while pointing to the bashful Peter who is currently snuggling Tony's leg. Tony nodded and nudged Peter to say hello to the older boy in front of him.

 

"Peter honey, why don't you say hello to Harold here" Tony said as he softly pushed his son forward. Peter looked at his daddy and then to the ground. He pouted in concentration to word out the boy's name carefully.

 

" 'ello 'arol' " Peter said softly. When he managed to get the words out he looked down to the floor bashfully. He did not notice the boy's reaction or how he smiled at him.

 

"Harry"

 

Peter looked up at him.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You can call me Harry, okay?" Peter smiled at him and replied okay, too.

 

"I like your sneakers, Peter" Harry pointed out. By the mention of the shoes he was wearing, the little boy lit up like a Christmas tree and nodded.

 

"I like Batman" Peter said excitedly. It was Harry's turn to nod as well.

 

"He's my favorite" the Osborn heir replied. When he said that, Peter went wide-eyed and turned to look at his daddy. Peter gave him his best puppy eyes whenever he wanted to do something, and Tony as a complete sucker for it. Tony chuckled softly.

 

"Alright, show Harry your Batman toys, baby" with his daddy's permission, Peter held Harry's hand and guided him to his play room.

 

* * *

 

 

While the kids were away the party continued as the adults talked and lounged together. Time flew fast and the sky darkened for the night. The guests were making their way out and two little boys returned hand-in-hand. When it was time to say good bye, Peter's bottom lip quivered and it looked like he was about to cry. Tony's about to reassure him but Harry beat him to it.

 

"We'll play together again tomorrow, I promise" he said with certainty as he looked at his father. Norman quirked his lip upwards at his son's cheek. Like father, like son he suppose.

 

"So long as you listen and finish your homework, then I guess you could pay Stark a visit"

 

Tony gave him a look.

 

"Gee, I'm so blessed right now" he felt a small tug on his pants and looked down to find Peter looking at him with pleading eyes. Damn it, leave it to his son to make him feel all mushy and gooey. He just can't bring himself to say otherwise when it comes to Peter, especially not when he seems to be happy having fun with the Osborn heir.

 

"Sure thing buddy, Harry can come again to play. Sounds good to me, Normie" Norman rolled his eyes at the name.

 

"That's Norman Osborn to you, Stark" Peter gave Norman a big smile and hugged his leg.

 

" 'ank you" Peter said happily. Tony could see a small glimmer of awe in Norman's eyes. But only a glimmer. Tony found it amusing how Norman is biting his bottom lip to not smile at his son's cuteness. He'll learn that he's fighting a losing battle in the end. No one can't be charmed by Peter's cuteness! He was a Stark after all.

 

"You're welcome, Peter"

 

They've said their goodbyes and made their way out. Despite it being only an hour after they've left Peter couldn't stop talking about his new friend, Harry.

 

"An' 'arry likes my Batman books too, daddy" Peter said excitedly while bouncing on his bed before Tony tucked him in.

 

**_But I liked them too._ **

 

"An' 'arry can do lots of cool stuff, too!"

 

**_Well, I'm a superhero._ **

 

" 'arry is so cool, daddy!" after saying that Peter began to yawn and his eyes were feeling rather heavy. Tony chuckled and told him he could tell him more about Harry the next day. After that being said, he kissed the little boy on the head and made his way out of the bedroom. He made his way to the lounge area and got himself a drink from the bar. At the end of the day, Tony Stark had learnt so much about Peter's new friend. How cool he was, how smart he was, and how he could make Peter beam so happily. It was scary. It's as if he was hearing a pint-sized version of himself all over again. But it didn't sit well with him.

 

He learnt that the more he let his mind swim at the mention of the boy, the more he wanted to show off how he was equally if not better than that said boy. He's already thinking of fun daddy and me ideas for him and Peter in his lab. Perhaps they could build a mini robot. Anything so long as he could show off to his baby boy.

 

Tony Stark was a proud man. He was especially too proud to admit that he was jealous of a 5 year old with a prep-cut.

 

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Steve wanted to do was go home to his family. He didn't need Tony to badger him about Norman's wicked plot to corrupt his son.

 

 

Being away from his family wasn't something that he enjoys. Don't get him wrong, he knows how important it is for Captain America to aid S.H.I.E.L.D for missions and such. But, this was something a common S.H.I.E.L.D agent could've done!

 

Paper work.

Correction. A mountain of paper work! A mountain of paper work was what greeted him when he entered his office, apparently it was related to the recent artack. According to Coulson, the recent attack on Manhattan has left many injured. Some even came in close proximity of it and were burned to ashes.

He knew it was his job to review any useful detail from S.H.I.E.L.D's field data on this thing and contain it. But was it necessary to document the probable gender of it?

 

Steve sighed and sat himself on his desk's chair. It will be exhausting by the time he finishes going through all theses papers, and he just can't wait to go home to his family.

Steve turned his attention to the picture frame on the upper right-hand corner of his desk. There in the frame was a picture of Tony and Steve cooing at a small bundle in their arms. He smiles warmly at the memory. They've just returned from the hospital, and both men were very exhausted. But they couldn't hide their elation upon arriving back to the tower with their little boy in their arms.

They introduced Peter to his aunts and uncles in the Avengers, and all were smitten when the babe yawned and smacked his lips cutely. They enjoyed feeding him, dressing him up, and just cuddle his itty-bitty body.

There was a time where Clint laughed when Tony and Steve got teary-eyed at the prospect of their baby no longer sleeping in the same room as them. Tony's classic response was to flip him the bird, whilst Steve just smothered Peter with hugs and kisses.

Those were some great memories, and he couldn't wait to get home to his family. Especially to his little baby boy.

 

* * *

 

 

When he turned to look at the time, it read 8:30 in the evening. He stretched himself and told Coulson that he'll be taking his leave.

"Understood, Captain. Please send my regards to Tony and Peter too" Steve nodded at him and made his way out of the office. Upon his arrival at the tower, he walked towards the express elevator which leads him directly to the lounge.

He pressed the com and told FRIDAY to let Tony know he's home. The elevator slowed down upon arrival and the doors slid open. 

"Hello, sexy. I missed seeing you the whole day" Tony said while wrapping his arms around his husband's neck then proceeded to kiss him.

Steve held onto Tony's hips to bring him close so that their kiss would deepen. After a while they broke away for air, and he gave Tony a soft peck on the forehead.

"Not as much as I miss you. By the way, where's our little man?" Tony tilted his head towards the common room where a little boy in his dino pyjamas was piling pillows together to build a small fort.

Steve chuckled softly and proceeded to greet his sweet little boy.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Steve knealt down besides his son and kissed the top of his head. Peter giggled and gave him a hug in return.

"Papa! Look wha' I made wi' 'arry!" the little boy toddled towards his little fort and showed it off proudly.

"That's great baby! But who's Arry?" at this moment Tony walked into the lounge with a tray of drinks. Two mugs of hot cocoa, and a sippy cup full of warm milk for Peter.

"It's Harry, actually. The child of Norman Osborn, my worst rival. He and Peter are now friends" Tony answered.

"Bes' frien', daddy!" the little boy jumped up happily and carefully held the sippy cup in his hand before sitting on the floor and drinking it.

"Yup, and you should've seen them. They were inseperable like magnets. It's been Harry this, and Harry that while you were away" Tony sighed.

"Aww, Peter's just happy to have made a friend" Tony rolled his eyes at his husband's casual response.

"I would be happy too, if the person whom he's being chummy with wasn't the spawn of Osborn"

"Tony"

"Come on, Steve. You know how Normie and I get along. I've got a feeling he's training his son to lure Peter away from us and brainwash him" Tony said sulkingly, while his husband rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you being a bit ridiculous right now?" Tony gasped at his husband's nerve.

"How could you say that! This is about our Petey-bear and Norman's son!"

"Sounds to me you're just jealous of Harry spending time with our little boy" Steve picked Peter up and place him on his lap. Peter nuzzled closer to his daddy's chest and continued to sip from his cup.

 

* * *

 

 

After the three finished their drinks, Tony and Steve went to wash up the dishes and cups. However, their conversation before did not end.

"And what if I am jealous? We were the world to him, that is until Norman unleashed his spawn to take Peter away from us!"

"Now you're just para-"

There was a ding coming from the elevator. The pair were informed by FRIDAY that Norman and Harry have returned. Tony gave him a wide-eyed look to tell him I told you so, but Steve just rolled his eyes.

Steve told FRIDAY to grant them access to the floor and the doors to the elevator slid open to reveal the pair. Steve walked out of the kitchen area and went to greet the man.

"Evening, Norman. Something that we can help you with?" Steve asked.

"Hello Steven, Harold here forgot his jacket and asked that we come get it" to Norman's right was a five year old boy that had eyes which looked better suited for a man like Norman. It was unnerving to see those kind of eyes on a child.

(Told you.)

(Zip it, Tony.)

"Sorry to trouble you" the little boy said. Steve waved his hand and told him it was alright.

"So, where did you last see it?" Steve asked him, but he was distracted by the sound of little feet pitter-pattering quickly towards them.

" 'arry!" the little boy exclaimed happily. The boy in response smiled warmly at his young friend.

"Hi, Peter. Sorry, I left my jacket in your room" Peter beamed up at Harry and presented him said jacket.

" 'ere you go!" Peter tried to put the jacket on Harry while the adults were looking. By the time Peter manages to put the jacket on his friend, it was on backwards but no one had the heart to tell Peter so. The boy looked so proud of himself that it was too cute.

"Thank you, for helping me with my jacket Peter. I appreciate it" the Osborn heir said warmly. This surprised both Tony and Steve. Even Norman looked as if he couldn't believe his son could use such a tender tone on someone, let alone an acquaintance.

Peter was very happy at the praise that he leaned forward and gave him a big hug. At first Harry was surprised, but he gladly returned the friendly affection.

_**Peter doesn't do that with anyone else but his family.** _

When Steve saw the young Osborn heir tightening his hug around his son, Steve felt a pang in his chest that churned his insides.

_**Hurry up and let go, already.** _

The boys broke apart and promised to see each other again. Tony glared daggers at Norman while the man quirked his eyebrows.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Tony whispered so that the adults were the only ones that listened.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Stark" Tony growled lowly at him.

"You're trying to get Harry to befriend Peter so that you could get to my work, aren't you? Don't try to deny it" Norman rolled his eyes at the accusation.

"Please, and have my hands stained with Stark tech? Never. What about you? Aren't you the puppet master here?"

"Huh?"

"Clearly it was your plan to use your son's charm to get Harry to spill the beans on what I'm planning for Oscorp. I mean look at him!"

Norman was pointing to the two boys who were too distracted with each other to notice their daddies arguing.

"Your son's gotten mine wrapped around his little finger, and you think I'm to blame? You're more devious than I thought" Norman sneered with a smirk.While the two adults bickered behind him, Steve can't look away at how happy his little boy was with Harry Osborn.

He felt the same pang again, but this time it was of guilt. He thought Tony being jealous of a kid was ridiculous, but now he fears that his husband may have a point after all.

 

Now he's being ridiculous!

 

End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at precious moments between the Avengers and their adorable nephew.

 

The team always made fun of the fact that Steve and Tony had sexual frustrations over each other when they first met. Tony was a cocky prick who likes to get on the good ol' captain's nerve, whereas Steve was always a hardass whenever Tony was being difficult. But despite all that, both seem to always seek out each others' company even if it meant that they were on each others' throat. Over time, the feuding grew lesser and the pair began to bond over simple things; like watching old movies, walking around the park together, and having dinner together without the team around to tease them.

The team knew that the pair would eventually hook up and be in a relationship despite them being in total denial about it. Seriously, a mosquito could not have made that big of a bite mark on your neck, Tony. But the thing that caught them by surprise was when the billionaire came through the doors of their living space, carrying a small squishy baby with Steve following behind him with bags and announcing that he and Steve were now the proud parents of an adorable infant named Peter. They didn't think the two ever wanted to have kids. Don't get them wrong! Having a baby together is wonderful, but with their roles as Avengers it will make it complicated to raise a kid. 

Tony handed the little bundle over to Bruce, who was the first to greet the little baby boy. The babe shuffled in his soft blanket and is blinking the sleep away from his big brown doe eyes, when his vision cleared he stared in wonder at the man holding him. Bruce carefully cradled Peter in his arms and softly greeted him by gently brushing his small fingers. Peter cooed when he felt the man's touch and began reach out to grasp his finger. Bruce smiled at the baby in his arms.

"He sure is a cutie, Tony," Bruce said while rocking Peter gently in his arms. Tony puffed up his chest with pride at the comment. "Well he is my baby. He'll be a stunner just like his daddy when he grows up, and his daddy is going to make sure he's always looking all cute because he loves his little Petey-bear," Tony cooed at the baby while Steve chuckled at his husband's antics. Bruce rolled his eyes and softly whispered closely to Peter making sure Tony didn't hear him. "Make sure you don't act like your daddy, okay?" Peter just giggled in soft baby coos and that was when uncle Bruce fell in love with his beloved nephew, Peter.

 

* * *

 

 

The team's family now had a cute little baby to care and love for. Peter was always a curious baby, Steve will always joke that he got the habit from watching Tony work but that made the inventor prouder to know that his baby boy may grow up to be into sciende and engineering like him. Peter will babble and smile at anything that catches his interest. His current favourites are his daddies, his soft blanket, DUMMY, and his fuzzy toys. But now he has a new favourite to add to his list; his uncle Thor. Thor wasn't there when the couple introduced the team to Peter, he was back home in Asgard when that happened. Hearing that he was now an uncle to his friends' child, the Norse god was excited to meet the young infant and spoil him with gifts he has brought from his dimension. He arrived at the tower and greeted everyone inside.

" Friends! I have come bearing gifts for the young child of our captain and man of iron!" Thor hauled an armful of presents to give to the young baby. "Thanks a lot, Thor. Peter's in his cot right now if you want to meet him," Steve told him as he helped Tony set the presents aside. When Thor approached the cot, he peered inside to see a baby boy softly suckling on his fingers while snuggling his blanket closely to his face. Thor greeted the young babe by waggling his fingers at him, when Peter saw him he stopped suckling on his fingers and stared in awe at the stranger in front of him. "May I?" Thor asked and Steve nodded at him. Thor slowly cradled Peter in his arms so that he could have a better look at him. Peter cooed in the arms of the tall blonde man. The man had a fuzzy beard just like his daddy, and long hair to play with. Peter babbled happily while playing with the man's beard. Thor preened at how much the baby was enjoying his company, but it seems that Clint wanted to have a turn in holding the baby.

"Come on, big guy. I wanna have a turn in holding the little munchkin," Thor didn't want to give up his nephew just yet, but he does want congratulate his friends for having a baby together. So he went and handed Peter over to Clint before walking towards the couple. Peter wasn't satisfied yet with meeting his new uncle, he shifted his head around to see where he went and began to fuss for his attention. Peter reached his arms out to Thor so that the man could carry him.

"Aww, what's wrong sweetie? Are you hungry?" Peter's aunt Natasha asked as she tried to hold him in her arms. Peter began to fuss and pushed her arms away. The couple heard Peter's cries and went to see what was wrong.

"What did you do, Barton?"

"Me?! I didn't do anything to him!"

"I swear to god, if you did something to him-"

"I didn't!" 

Thor was curious to know what has made his nephew upset, so he returned to where he last left the baby. When Peter saw that he has returned, his cries quited down and he reached his hands out for Thor. Thor was touched to know that his nephew greatly liked him. "There is no need to fret, little one. I, Thor Odison, am here to comfort you," this lead to Thor cradling the young baby closely to his chest and feeding him his bottle, which Steve has prepared. Peter was happily nursing on his bottle while his hand patted the fuzzy texture of his uncle's beard. Thor was more than happy to let him do it.

"No fair. Just because I have no fuzz on my chin, doesn't mean I'm not the cool uncle," Clint pouted besides Tony. "Real sure Bruce is the one that holds the title for coolest uncle, bird brain," the inventor teased him while taking a sip of his soda. "Not when Thor's around, Tony" Bruce said while approaching the pair with a plate of lasagne in his hands. The three could only watch and pout at how much Peter was enjoying playing with the gifts Thor brought for him.

_ Wait a minute. _

_ Is that a Bilgensnipe egg?! _

 

 

* * *

 

When Peter was a few months old, he loved watching his family spar and train in the tower's gym from the comfort of his cot near the benches. Today, Bucky was sparing with Natasha and Clint. They were kick-boxing each other while dodging each other like acrobatic dancers. The fight was coming to an end when Natasha manages to sweep Bucky's legs from under him, and Clint pinned the winter soldier to the gym's mat. Bucky tried to wiggle himself free, but it was futile.

"Need any help, Buck?" Steve asked him from the benches. "Nope, I'm  good. This is nothing compared to what I've done so far," Bucky wheezed when Natasha pushed her foot to his chest. "You sure about that? I could help turn this whole thing around for you," Bucky found the thought amusing, how was Steve going to turn this around? "Heh, I'd like to see you try, punk. Heck, I'll even treat you afterwards if you could pull it off," Bucky said.

He was hoping for his friend to tag in, he was not hoping to see a fluffy mop of brown hair to appear in his field of vision. " What the- Steve! Are you looking for a death wish?! Get the half pint away from here!" Steve crossed his arms and smirked. "Just watch, Buck," Peter squealed excitedly when he sees his aunt and uncles. He crawled over to Bucky and patted his face with his mitten covered hand. 

"Yeah that's right, Petey! Show him whose boss around here!" Peter looked at his uncle Clint and aunt Tasha. He crawled closer to Natasha and grabbed at her leggings and tugged playfully. "Oh my god, Nat. Peter is trying to get you off of Bucky!" Natasha refused to look at Peter, she will not succumb to his cute antics. Peter stopped tugging and decided to crawl back to Bucky's face. He clapped his hands happily and began to hug his uncle's face while leaving wet baby kisses on his face. Clint is trying really hard not to move away from Bucky and so is Natasha. But their walls crumbled when Peter decided to roll onto his back and smack his lttle round belly just like what a baby seal would do.  In the end, Peter won them over with his cuteness. Clint was snuggling him closely to his chest, and Natasha was blowing raspberries onto his round belly. Peter squealed in delight at the attention he was getting. Bucky was dumbfounded, but a deal was a deal. He treated Steve to a cool bottle of beer and some ice cream for his adorable nephew.

 

* * *

 

 

Yes, having Peter in their lives was never a dull moment. They love spending time with him and have family nights together, just like tonight! They made it a family tradition between them that every Sunday would be family movie night, and tonight was Peter's Disney night. But when everyone arrived, Peter wasn't anywhere to be seen. When asked where the boy was, Tony begrudgingly replied that his best friend invited him to a slumber party at his mansion.

"You just let him?" Clint sulked.

"It's not like we wanted to!" Tony explained that they didn't want to, but Peter was very excited when Harry invited him to his home. So now the family movie night will be short of one little boy. The Avengers weren't happy to know that their little Bambino won't be joining them for their movie night, but they weren't as displeased as the thunder god right now. Thunder was roaring the skies but Thor said he was fine. The family decided to watch Frozen and things were beginning to look better. They had fun when singing along to 'Let it go', and laughed when Thor was arguing at the screen when Elsa refuses to go home with her sister.

"You fool! She has been looking for you to come home with her!" Thor cried out. It stopped being funny when Thor saw Anna getting hurt by Elsa's ice powers that he flung Mjölnir at the screen to protect her.

The Avengers needed their nephew badly. Not only because they miss him, but also that he's the one in charge of telling Thor that the people on the screen are from another dimension and don't need saving!

 

End.


End file.
